Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators
Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Is the third and final Leo Jake Power Hour. Plot Quincy and Annie help complete Leo's new multidimensional portal, where he looks to see how everyone is doing until he sees Jake. This later ends up causes a rift between the two. After a jet pack battle, they both land at June's door, where they learn that she's on vacation for a week. Without a reason to battle, Leo and Jake become friends and forget about their respective normal ones (Quincy, Annie, Pirate Princess, Princess Winger, and June, who returned early from vacation), making them all jealous. L&J decide to do fight together, fighting first the Witch of Hansel and Gretel, then Captain Hook. Deeming them all too easy, they decide to go on their own adventure. As then, Lord Fathom was spying on them, as he plans revenge against Jake. At Rocket's house, Jake and Leo are trying to think of an new adventure they can do together that will be hard, but not easy. Besides, they go to the pond to think of the idea. They went to the caves, and see the pictures of the legendary heroes of past. And they see a picture, they saw the one with a picture of Jake and the evil wizard. Then, Lord Fathom ambushes them and then he fights Jake and Leo toward Never Land. Leo and Jake tried to get their friends to help them, but they refused to help due to them ditching them. Then Lord Fathom combines Leo's world and Never Land into one dimensional world that he can rule all dimensions and he'll be out to take over other dimensions. And now, Jake and Leo has tried everything to stop him but failed, realizing that they ditched their only friends they have. Then, Quincy, Annie, June, Pirate Princess, and Princess Winger overheard them being sorry they were and decide to help, meaning they forgive them for ditching them. And then, Jake magically turns into Captain Jake. With help from their friends, Leo and Captain Jake are able to defeat the Sea Serpent and Lord Fathom just in time to save their dimensions. After Fathom's defeat, they celebrate with pizza, and coconut juice, and the Little Einsteins return to their own dimension, with Leo waving goodbye to Captain Jake and his friends. At the end, June confesses to Leo that she had feelings for him and share a kiss, the same Marina did with Captain Jake. Cast * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Cameron Boyce as Jake * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Jim Cummings as Big Jet * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Kevin Hendrickson as Bones Transcript Main Article: Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators/TranscriptCategory:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Leo Jake Power Hour Movies